<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon A Dream by RedXD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223792">Once Upon A Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD'>RedXD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Forests, M/M, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Sleeping Beauty Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just the Sleeping beauty scene but instead its bdoc</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BdoubleO100/Docm77, Doc/BDubs, Docm77/BdoubleO100, Steffen Mossner | Docm77 &amp; John | BdoubleO100, Steffen Mossner | Docm77/John | BdoubleO100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once Upon A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is what happens when i draw cinderella!etho &amp; princecharming!beef </p><p>i fall down a disney loophole where suddenly im also drawing and writing bdoc but sleeping beauty</p><p>(also if u wanna see them drawn then check out my insta @musicfreakred</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bdubs laughs as the forest creatures begin to dance with him.</p><p>Humming, he twirls with his back to the birds and squirrels, closing his eyes. He imagines himself dancing with someone. Someone who loves him.</p><p>“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream…”</p><p>He sings, turning and slowly dancing around with his imaginary someone as well as the very real animals.</p><p>“I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam…”</p><p>Bdubs steps back from the birds, stepping around and moving on the tips of his feet.</p><p>“And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem…”</p><p>Doc watches as the boy singing continues to dance, the birds and various animals with his stolen cap catching up to him to continue dancing along with him.</p><p>His eyes are locked onto the boy, his heart pounding in his chest as he grins.</p><p>“But if I know you, I know what you'll do…”</p><p>He’s amazed at how pretty the boy’s voice is.</p><p>The boy is smiling as he moves around with a spin.</p><p>
  <em>He’s beautiful…</em>
</p><p>“You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream…”</p><p>Bdubs closes his eyes once again, imagining arms wrapping around him and then hands in his own. He bounces on his toes, dragging the red fabric of the cloak along, but pretending there's someone in it instead of many animals.</p><p>Spinning around, he wraps himself in the cloak, the tune remains flowing from his lips.</p><p>His eyes blink open as he grins at the owl in place of a person.</p><p>“La Da.. La Da… La..”</p><p>He pulls away and begins to skip and move with the cloak still gripped lightly between his fingers.</p><p>“But if I know you, I know what you'll do…”</p><p>He spins close to the birds and then spins away from them, shutting his eyes again.</p><p>Twirling around, he returns, warmth flooding through him as he pretends to be swept into the arms of an actual person.</p><p>“You'll love me at once…”</p><p>Doc wraps his arms around the boy, his hands lightly touching the other’s.</p><p>His lips part and before he can stop himself, he’s joining the boy’s song.</p><p>“The way you did once upon a dream…”</p><p>A new male voice enters and Bdubs’ eyes are darting open as he realizes he’s not imagining anything anymore.</p><p>
  <em>Who- how- i-</em>
</p><p>The words to his own song fall from his mouth as he glances over and sees the animals from a moment ago still in confusion.</p><p>He turns to the stranger, eyes wide.</p><p>“Oh. <em>Oh.”</em></p><p>The stranger stops and meets his eyes, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>
  <em>It’s not…</em>
</p><p>Bdubs fumbles, turning around and unsure of how to escape as his face grows red.</p><p>“It’s not that… it’s just that you’re…”</p><p>The other finishes the sentence for him, “A stranger?” His hand reaches out, grazing his own.</p><p>He nods, stepping back.</p><p>“But we’ve met before?”</p><p>
  <em>But I’ve never…</em>
</p><p>His eyes dart back to the stranger in confusion, he stumbles over himself as he stops walking away.</p><p>“We have?”</p><p>This prompts a response with a cheeky smirk, “Of course, you said so yourself, once upon a dream.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh this little-</em>
</p><p>Bdubs furrows his eyebrows, spinning on his heel and continuing to march off.</p><p>“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream…”</p><p>He slows, hiding behind a tree as the other sings. Bdubs turns to look around the tree, but he doesn’t see him.</p><p>There’s a tap on his hand and he spins around to see the stranger again.</p><p>Red fills his pink cheeks and he swallows nervously.</p><p>
  <em>This is a lot to take in.</em>
</p><p>“I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam…”</p><p>Bdubs turns around, continuing his losing attempt at hiding or running away.</p><p>
  <em>I’m a bit too curious to leave though.</em>
</p><p>Stopping in his place, Bdubs sighs and finally turns around. He stares at the stranger as said stranger offers his hand to dance.</p><p>
  <em>Curiosity killed the cat I suppose.</em>
</p><p>He takes the hand and then they’re both off, twirling and dancing around the forest. Their hands are warm and soft in each other’s grasp.</p><p>The two dance around as moments turn to forevers.</p><p>They spin and twirl and step lightly through the grasses until they reach the cliffs.</p><p>Both of them lean against a big tree trunk, looking out over the lands below.</p><p>The stranger keeps close and Bdubs smiles, leaning his head on the taller’s shoulder.</p><p>“What’s your name?” The stranger begins to ask.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck- right I’m not supposed to be doing this.</em>
</p><p>His eyes widen and he backs away suddenly.</p><p>“My name? I- I um-“</p><p>Bdubs’ scurries around the tree, beginning to rush off.</p><p>“Goodbye!”</p><p>This spurs the stranger to dart around, “Wait- when will I see you again?”</p><p>
  <em>I wish we could see each other again.</em>
</p><p>“Oh never- Never!”</p><p>And off he runs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>